Reborn!(a second chance)
by syaoxsyao
Summary: Humanity never won, thought neither did the titans. When Eren the only living creature makes a wish he wishes that everyone can be reborn in the future. However, he made a mistake when he also brought Sincro the one who changed the humans into titans back with them. now Eren must help everyone regain their memories and fight once more side by side to try save humanity...again.


**AN: Alright since this is my first AOT fanfic I would appreciate no bitchin in the comments cause of my lack on knowing characters and shit k? Good now well here goes nothing kitties.**

_Smoke and ash filled the air mixing with the heavy smell of blood. The buildings that hid behind the walls crumbled if not fallen already. Giants called titans layed dead on the ground or on top of homes. Soldiers that fought bravely were scattered across the land. Some wearing a brown jacket with a two-crossed blade symbol, red roses, green unicorn, or a blue and white pair of wings. A boy no older than fifteen or sixteen stood in the middle of the mess left of humanity. Tears seeped from his turquoise eyes. Behind him layed his titan body which was steaming away. Clinging to his shoulder blades was a pair of green, blood coated long smooth wings that fell to the floor. These wings held the souls of his fellow titan-shifters that sacrificed themselves to help him save whatever was left of the human race. Yet in the end he realized it was all for nothing. A small grunt averted his attention to a short person limping towards him. Levi hissed in pain as he made his way to Eren. Eren ran as fast as he could catching the weakened Heichou letting them both fall to their knees. _

_ "Hei-heichou," Whispered Eren. Levi trembled for a second then moved to look at the young warrior. Eren noticed the large wound on his side and to his head. Blood trickled down the shorter man's lip. "Levi your."_

_ "Dying yes," the corporal finished. Eren's tears multiplied at hearing this. "Mikasa was right you are a crybaby Jaeger." Levi smirked before coughing up blood. "Damn it all."_

_ "Levi I."_

_ "Eren listen," Levi cut in, "Theres something I've been meaning to tell you (Cough) for a while now."_

_ "What is (sob) it?" Levi suddenly put on a small heart-felt smile. Eren gasped for in truth he'd never seen his Heichou smile before._

_ "I love you." Eren froze as did time. His heart beated fast against his chest. A new set of fresh tears spilled out._

_ "I love you too Hei- Levi," Eren answered with a smile of his own. Levi pressed his chapped lips against Eren's soft ones. Slowly Eren closed his eyes and kissed the man back. After what seemed like eternity in heaven they parted their lips. Levi looked on finally time into Eren's gorgeous eyes before the light in his own faded and leaned against his lovers body. Eren inhaled not letting it loose as he started to shake the older man. "Levi? Levi! LEVI! Please answer me please!" Eren shook violently crying his heart out. "Levi please wake up…you cant just leave me like this. YOU CANT! LEVI! Everyone please don't go! I'm begging you please don't leave me all alone like this!" Eren threw his head back yelling to the sky. Once he stopped he looked behind him at his wings._

_ "These wings can grant you _one _wish," Annie told him back before this happened. She also said that it wouldn't grant the wish to bring the dead back to life. A thought then came to the boy's mind sparking a flare of hope._

_ "You guys I know what I wish for now," he whispered causing the wings to glow golden and stretch to the sky. "I wish for all of us, everyone to be reborn in the future where no titans roam and where everyone can meet up again." The ground beneath him rumbled as it all began to shake to life. Eren closed his eyes and a new world comes to life._

**Year 2016 Tokyo, Japan**

The harsh cold wind blew into his face making him wrap the gray scarf around his neck tighter. Levi walked across the street when the light turned green. Winter the season he hated most had finally started which brought joy to Hanji Zoe a friend in College. Hanji was a in his words 'crazy chick' that loved everything about science, and how the human body works. Speaking of Hanji….

"LEVI!" Levi sighed in irritation as he turned around to watch a woman with a ponytail and thick glasses and winter coat run towards him with a big grin on her face. She skittered to a halt once with in arms reach of the shorter male and threw a ton of mistletoe on his head. "It's winter dear Levi and you know what that means."

"No I don't," he grumbled. Hanji huffed with a pout.

"Christmas is coming Levi."

"Yeah as it does and will do every year shitty glasses," he reminded her and walked off with her ranting on and on about how he should care and Christmas and crap. The two walked past a group of as Levi recognized as some of the first years at their college. The group was laughing yelling and just being annoying all together. As he caught their faces he realized one of them was missing. _Wait why'd I think that? _Shaking the thought away the two second years made their way to their part time job at the Scouts Café. It was one of the most popular cafes in the country. However every admired company had their share of rivals. The Military Police Café, and the Garrison Café. Just as the two were reaching the shop Levi accidently bumped into a guy that of course was taller than him. Levi turned his head to tell him to watch where he was going but paused when he saw the boy's eyes. They were a unique turquoise with silver flecks. He had dark brown hair and light tan. He wore a green jacket with dark blue jeans and sneakers. Around his neck was a red scarf that seemed awfully familiar to him.

"Levi are you even listening to me?" Hanji asked catching the shorty's attention. "Whatchaya lookin at huh?" She looked behind him and searched the area but didn't see the boy with pretty eyes.

"Its nothing idiot." Levi began to walk ahead. Hanji pouted and ran to his side.

"Come on Levy tell me," she winded. A vein popped on Levi's forehead.

"I thought I told you not to call me that four-eyes!" Even though he was yelling at the chick Levi just couldn't get that boy out of his mind.

**AN:** **Yes my first chapter is complete. I really hope ya'll enjoyed it. Review please….crap I still have to finish my comp. project fuck…. Well bye now!**


End file.
